Someone like me
by angelzfury
Summary: Mark Harris the man from Atlantis might not be alone in being the only survior as he thought as he meets a girl who is just like him. But where is she from and what does Schubert have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone like me**

**Chapter 1**

The night was calm and still with not a cloud in the sky to block the light of the full moon. Father Andrew was out taking his evening stroll on the beach as had been his routine for the last fifteen years. Anyone living along that stretch of the coast knew where to find him if here was ever a need. In all fifteen years he'd never missed a day even if he was ill. Occasionally he'd come back with a piece of drift wood or an interesting shell he'd scavenged from some part of the beach that no one had thought to look at. A few times he'd brought back wounded birds and nursed them back to health. However this night would bring him his biggest find and the one that would become closest to his heart.

He'd been walking for quite awhile and was about an hour's slow walk from the monastery. Lately he'd been walking with a stick he'd found long ago on another walk and to which the elements had made smooth and perfect. As he walked he didn't pay attention to the ground or where he was going as he was admiring the stars. Suddenly he stumbled as his walking stick caught on something not inches from his feet. Leaning down to inspect the large object in his path he jumped back and gasped after a moments look. There laying in front of him, at his very feet was the body of a young woman. Pushing his immediate shock and fear out of his mind he knelt next to the body. She was on her stomach with her face looking away from him out to the ocean. He gentle took an arm into his hand. "My God," Andrew whispered in shock as he felt a weak pulse. The woman gave a soft moan he almost missed it was so low. As quickly as he could he checked for serious injuries and finding none gently rolled the woman onto her back. As he did so she let out another low moan. Throwing his stick aside for the moment Andrew gathered her close to him and lifted her as he stood. Picking up his stick and making sure he had a good grip on the woman he hurried as fast as he could back to the monastery. With the help of his walking stick and being in good health, his body still fit he made it back to the monastery in good time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the bottom of the stairs leading up to the back of the monastery was a bell for emergencies. It was old and rusted, the rope frayed from disuse and weather, but it was still in good working order. Andrew managed to get a hold of the rope and give it three solid pulls without disturbing the woman. The bell rang loudly against the silence before four men came running out of the monastery to see what was the matter. All four men wore the same style heavy brown robe thrown over a black tunic with slip on moccasins. All four were of various ages and none looking alike but all rushed to help the bell ringer as if they were one. "What is it? What is wrong?" one called out to the bell ringer as he approached the stairs. "It is I Andrew, This woman needs help," he held her out for the men to see. "I found her alone while on my walk." As Andrew spoke the men began to descend the stairs to help their comrade. Brother Marcus got to them first to reach Andrew with aid. "Let me help you carry her up," Marcus said as he helped Andrew hold the woman. "I'll get a bed ready," another man, Brother Thomas stammered and ran back up the stairs and into the monastery. "Shall I get a doctor?" Brother Carlos and Brother Scott asked at the same time. "No, not yet, I think she'll be alright for now" Andrew replied as he and Brother Marcus headed toward the stairs. Brother Carlos took the lead in order to help carry the woman up and Brother Scott was last to make sure no one fell. As they neared the monastery the door opened and Brother Thomas rushed out. "The bed is ready, I also have towels and hot water, and the oil lamp is going."

Father Andrew nodded "That is work well done Brother Thomas," he huffed as they all went inside. After a few minutes they had made it to the cell Thomas had set up. Carols went to get an extra blanket to dry the woman off with before they put her in the bed. After various maneuvers of holding the woman they managed to get her dry and placed in the bed. Now that she was settled Andrew could take a good longer look at the woman only to find after a moment that it wasn't a woman at all. Their guest was actually just a girl almost a young woman. She was wearing very little. Either she cloths had been taken or the water and elements must have reduced them to what they were now. Father Andrew immediately fell sorry for the girl and wondered what fate had befallen her for this mess to happen. Not taking his eyes from the girl's face he lifted the blanket at the bottom of the bed and covered her to her chin so she would get cold. His eyes which had been sad since he saw what she was, now turned angry and protective. "What happened? How did this come to you?" Andrew muttered to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'll tell you what I know in a moment" Andrew said as he began tucking the blanket around the girl. She was shivering slightly and snuggled down into the warmth of the blanket. When the blanket was secure and they knew she was asleep they all left the room and followed father Andrew to the kitchen. As their usual night routine the brothers set the table with mugs as Andrew started water in an ancient teapot. Minutes later with tea in hand all the brother settled in to listen to father Andrew.

"I was almost an hour out when I nearly tripped over the poor girl. She looked dead at first and I was surprised to find she was alive. She's alright physically from all that I could tell, so naturally I brought her here. There was no one else about and no boat or anything. She could have been out swimming and got caught in that storm we had. If she was it's a miracle she made it back to shore the way she did. I figure if she does well through the night she might be able to tell us what happened when she wakes up tomorrow."

"Well what do we do till then?" brother Carlos was leaning on the table as if to get closer to hear then answer as he had hung on father Andrews every word.

"We'll each take turns watching her tonight, make sure she's alright and nothing goes wrong. Everything else will have to wait till morning." Father Andrew swerled the last bit of tea in his cup no longer interested in it.

"I'll take first watch then," brother Marcus said first. Father Andrew nodded at him in approval. With that they all got up to pray before sleep as Marcus went to sit outside the girls room. He left the door open to keep an eye on her, just in case.


End file.
